La ímpetu de Belial
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: En la guerra los niños son convertidos en hombres y los hombres en monstruos, pero que mejor que un monstruo para destruir otros y yo, soy el peor de todos


Capítulo 1: cambios irreparables

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Tengo miedo

Mucho miedo

Era lo único que podia pensar ante mi situación, la ciudad completamente destruida, edificios en llamas, todo prácticamente desolado, solo nos encontrábamos, una chica y yo Hayato Kisaragi, aunque en estos momentos no creo que importe mucho mi nombre

Solo podemos correr por nuestras vidas en ese momento, mirando a nuestro alrededor, varios cuerpos de personas, calcinadas, aplastadas, descuartizadas, pero todas tenían algo en común, habían sido asesinadas de manera brutal, esto es realmente aterradora

Mientras pensaba en eso pude ver como algo caía enfrente de nosotros bloqueando el camino, de forma instintiva, la protegí poniéndome por delante, al caer eso, una gran cortina de humo se levantó, impidiéndonos ver que había delante de nosotros, pero tan rápido como apareció esa nube de polvo comenzó a levantarse, mostrando algo aun peor, era un ser bastante grande, de color negro como la noche más oscura, tenía partes que brillaban con un amarillo mohoso, su cuerpo, si se puede llamar así, es bastante parecido al de un cangrejo, solo que más alargado y una boca que sería capaz de devorar un autobús sin mucho problema, el nombre de estas cosas es

-un salvaje-fue lo único que pude susurrar al ver a tal criatura, mi cuerpo no para de templar, al tan solo ver a esa criatura, si tenía miedo antes, ahora mucho más, especialmente porque parece que me escucho

Un chillido escapa de su boca mientras esta se abre de manera imponente, de esta se puede apreciar que al final donde debería estar su garganta, se encuentra otra boca semejante a la de las lampreas, llena de hileras de dientes, en esa "boca" comienza a juntarse energía como si…..

Espera…

Esto es malo

Como me lo temía esa cosa disparo una especie de rayo desde su boca pasando demasiada cerca de nosotros, yo la seguía protegiendo, no quería que le pasara nada, le debía bastante para dejar que algo le pase

Mientras pensaba eso, pude ver como el rayo impacto y creo una explosión que nos mandó a volar, yo salí rodando varios metros, creo que me rompí el brazo derecho ya que está en una posición antinatural, además de dolerme demasiado

Mientras me levanto, puedo sentir como sangre comienza a escurrir por mi cara, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, miro desesperado a mi alrededor pero no la encuentro, esa criatura vuelve a chichar y miro con horror como la sostiene entre una de sus pinzas

-NOOOOOOOOOO-grito con temor, me levanto ignorando totalmente el dolor de mi cuerpo y me dirigió hacia ella, sé que es prácticamente inútil, pero aun así no me daré por vencido, me acerco y justamente bajo su pinza, parece que esta centrando su atención en algo mas pero no sé qué, rápidamente intento abrir la pinza de este, pero al tener el brazo roto la fuerza que puedo aplicar es prácticamente nula

De la nada escucho explosiones, mirando hacia atrás puedo ver que se aproximan unos 3 tanques, y le están disparando, por la fuerza del impacto de las armas, finalmente la suelta, pero en el proceso termina de romperme aún más el brazo, un poco más abajo del hombro, literalmente en estos momentos mi brazo es una masa de carne y sangre con varios fragmentos de hueso saliendo de él, pero ignoro el dolor tomándola con mi único brazo útil, nos alejó lo más que puedo, la miro con miedo ya que tiene el torso manchado con sangre y una gran herida que va por todo su cuerpo de forma vertical, la sangre no para de salir de esa herida

Pero eso no me asusto, sino el hecho de ver que de esa herida comenzaba a brotar un líquido verdoso, parecido al que aquel monstruo tenia, esto es malo, bastante malo, tengo que hacer algo, no sé si fue la desesperación, o la inocencia pero decidí comenzar a succionar esa sustancia como si de veneno de serpiente se tratara, mientras esos tanques aún seguían peleando y ese monstruo gritaba de dolor, los segundos pasaron y cuando me di cuenta ya no había mas de esa sustancia pero yo me sentía bastante débil, la adrenalina estaba pasando y comence a sentir que me desmayaba, justo cuando iba a perder el conocimiento, pude ver como esa cosa caía y uno de los tanques se acercaba a nosotros y varios soldados salían de este corriendo hacia nosotros

Cuando uno de ellos estaba a un paso solo pude decir

-sálvenla…..por…fav…-no termine de hablar ya que caí desmayado

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me despierto de golpe y miro a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un avión, recordando levemente me di cuenta de que solo fue un recuerdo

-hace tiempo que no tenía ese sueño-me dije en un intento de calmar mi respiración mientras me quitaba el sudor de la cara-¿Quién era esa chica?-me pregunte mientras miraba por la ventaba, por más que intento no puedo recordar su cara, mientras hago eso, no sé porque me quede observando mi brazo derecho, lo levanto y miro mi mano siendo cubierta por un guante de color negro, una expresión de enojo se forma en mi cara, algo que me saco de mis pensamientos fue escuchar la voz del piloto

-"pasajeros, en momentos llegaremos a Little Garden, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y pongan sus asientos en posición vertical"-

Miro nuevamente por la ventana y era cierto, en medio del mar se encuentra un barco de dimensiones impresionantes, ese es el barco ciudad/escuela, Little Garden, valla nombre, me imagino que pudieron acortarlo un poco, pero no me voy a quejar, después de todo estaré viviendo en ese lugar un tiempo

El avión aterriza sin mayor problema y comienzo a bajar, curiosamente soy el único pasajero que iba en ese vuelo, aunque tiene sentido ya que era un vuelo directo y era el único con ese destino

-tengo que decirlo este lugar es más grande de lo que se veía desde el aire-dije asombrado mientras tomaba mi mochila-aunque me parece que no hay nadie-dije extrañado, me habían dicho que alguien me recibiría y seria fácil de ver pero por lo que veo, no hay nada de eso-será que tenía que estar en otra parte-mientras pensaba en eso pude ver como una especie de bandera bajaba por uno de los muros y tenía escrito "te damos la cordial bienvenida, Hayato kisaragi-kun", cuando dijeron que sería notorio no esperaba que lo fuera tanto

Cuando pensaba que esto no podría ser más llamativo, dos chicas aparecen sobre ese cartel y una saca un megáfono

-"la nota de Hundred más alta de la historia, kisaragi-kun, Hayato kisaragi-kun, ¿Dónde estás?-comienza a gritar desde el megáfono-"grita si estás ahí"-

-esto es enserio, me dicen donde desembarcar y aun así hacen esto-suspire algo molesto, no solo fue un viaje largo sino ahora soy el centro de atención de otros-por favor denme un respiro-

-¿Qué raro?, quizás se retrasó y viene en otro trasporte-la escucho quejarse mientras utilizo un carro que llevaba varios contenedores para ocultarme, no pasare por esta vergüenza

Por suerte parecían ser las únicas que sabrían que vendría, porque no encontré a alguien más que pudiera esperarme, sacando mi teléfono programo el GPS, puede parecer un poco absurdo pero es mejor que perderse en este lugar, mientras caminaba pude encontrar un lugar para cambiarme a mi uniforme, aunque más que uniforme parece traje militar, pero no hay mucha diferencia con respecto a lo que enseñan, después de todo

-solo somos soldados-dije serio para seguir mi camino

Mientras seguía las indicaciones de GPS, finalmente llegue al edificio, aunque no creo que me esté confundiendo, hay bastantes chicos que llevan el mismo uniforme que yo, así que no debo equivocarme, pero mejor sería cerciorarme

Tranquilamente me acerco a un chico rubio que estaba hablando con una chica

-disculpa, ¿aquí es donde será la ceremonia de ingreso?-le pregunto tratando de sonar cordial, aunque me es algo difícil, al escuchar mi voz el chico detiene su conversación y voltea a verme

-sí, aquí es-dijo el, uf, al menos sé que no estoy perdido

Mientras pensaba eso pude ver como una chica de cabello castaño y algo bajita corría hacia donde estábamos

-¿TU ERES HAYATO KISARAGI?-me grita mientras me señala, que nadie te enseño que es de mala educación señalar a la gente, al decir mi nombre puedo ver como todos voltean a verme, y yo que quería pasar inadvertido

De la nada varios comienzan a rodearme y a preguntarme cosas

-tienes la nota más alta de la historia-

-¿enserio?, ¿es el?-

-se ve muy normal-

-¿me das tú autógrafo?-

Está bien esto ya es demasiado, me están rodeando como si fueran zombie, aprovechando la confusión, me agacho y me largo de esa arda escondiéndome detrás de una columna

-por un momento sentí que me arrancarían un pedazo de algo-dije mientras reía algo nervioso

-HAYATO-escuche a alguien decir mi nombre, al voltear a ver, pude ver un ¿chico?, no estoy muy seguro digo tiene el uniforme masculino pero su cara y pelo parecen de una chica, por favor que no sea un travesti por lo que más quieran, mientras pensaba en eso de la nada salto para abrazarme y como no estaba preparado caí al suelo-quería verte Hayato-me decia con una muy feliz voz, quien demonios es

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-me queje mientras le levantaba, creo que me lastime la espalda

-soy Emil, Emil crossford-se presentó el identificado como Emil, sus ojos son de color esmeralda y su cabello, creo que es plateado, su voz suena bastante infantil-también soy nuevo en Little Garden-ah entonces es nuevo también, aunque esto ya es algo incómodo tener a un tipo sobre mí y yo tirado en el piso-mucho gusto-dijo sonriente, si fuera una chica creo que me sonrojaría pero….deja de pensar estupideces

-bueno como sea, podrías quitarte de enzima-le dije para que luego se levantara-bueno como sea vayamos adentro-le dije aburrido, siento que no se ira en un buen rato así que me toca aguantarlo

.

.

.

-lo siento, Hayato-me dijo la chica que me había delatando anteriormente-no debí gritar así-

-así es Latia, discúlpate-decia el chico rubio que le había preguntando anteriormente mientras golpeaba su cabeza como si fuera un perro-FRITZ-dijo enojada para separarse, entonces él se llama Fritz-no me trates como una niña-si fueras más alta te daría la razón pero mejor no digo nada

-es tu culpa por tener la cabeza a la altura perfecta-dijo Fritz como si supiera lo que pensara

-son buenos amigos desde que eran pequeños-me dijo Emil de manera feliz-se llevan muy bien, no-me dijo para tomar mi brazo y abrazarlo

Recuerda es un hombre, recuerda es un hombre

-si, como digas-dije para tratar de zafármelo y ver que se pegaba mas

-ustedes acaban de conocerse pero también se llevan muy bien-dijo Fritz de manera feliz, dilo por él, para mi mejor mantener algo de distancia

-si, como si no fueran dos chicos-dijo Latia mientras nos veía de forma analítica, por favor no digan esas cosas o mi forma de verlo realmente cambiara

-¿enserio?-dijo Emil mientras se reía-¿Qué hacemos Hayato?-te diría que te alejaras unos paso

-…-solo pude suspirar, por el momento creo que mejor lo dejo así, es mejor tener algunos aliados y conocidos que estar solo, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es tan malo estar solo, especialmente cuando tus compañeros son unos bastardos, al recordar algo comence a apretar fuertemente los puños llamando la atención de Emil y los demás

-te encuentras bien Hayato-me pregunto Emil sacándome de mis pensamientos

-sí, estoy bien-le dije tratando de calmarme, pero algo llamo mi atención, fue en el megáfono, comenzaron a decir que nos dirigiéramos hacia el auditorio, parece que comenzara la ceremonia-será mejor irnos-les dije para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por ellos

.

.

Ya en el auditorio, me senté de manera tranquila, Emil se sentó a mi lado derecho mientras que Fritz y Latia se sentaron a mi izquierda

-le doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos estudiantes-dijo una chica castaño oscuro de lentes, a su lado había una chica de cabello verde y piel morena, curiosamente su uniforme es de color azul, hay alguna significado en ello-seré quien los dirija, soy alumna de segundo año de artes marciales, y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Érica Candle-terminando de hablar dejo que hablara la peli verde

-igualmente, soy Liddy Steinber, a continuación la capitana de Little Garden, así como nuestra presidenta, Claire Harvey, los saludara-dijo la chica peli verde, de verdad esto es necesario, parece algo aburrido, mientras pensaba eso pude ver como una chica salía de tras bambalinas

Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes de color claro, un cuerpo bastante bien dotado y curiosamente su uniforme de color rojo,

-así que ella es la presidenta-dije mientras la veía de forma analítica

-si-me respondió Fritz de forma seria

-la reina, Claire Harvey-dije curioso al verla,

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos chicas que se notaban exhaustas, quizás corrieron hasta acá

-lo sentimos-dijo una de ellas

-se nos hizo tarde-dijo la otra

-esas dos…no son las que fueron por mí-susurre y ahora que lo veo, si son ellas

-que descaro-comenzó a decir Claire Harvey con una voz llena de arrogancia-llegan tarde a la ceremonia de ingreso-

¿Enserio las regaña solo por eso, en otras escuelas perdonan eso?

-lo sentimos, fuimos al aeropuerto por kisaragi-kun-dijo una de ellas, ahora me siento mal, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría mejor me hubiera ido con ellas-pero no lo encontramos y….-

-basta de excusas-dijo Liddy con un tono cortante y severo-Hayato kisaragi ha estado aquí todo el tiempo-dijo mientras me señalaba, demonios

-Noa Sheldon, Lui Xuemei, no hay lugar en Little Garden para quienes no siguen las reglas, recojan sus cosas y márchense-dijo Claire, oye es enserio, solo por un error que ni siquiera fue culpa de ellas, realmente se te subió el poder a la cabeza o qué demonios

Al terminar de decir eso hubo un silencio sepulcral

-oye-le dije tranquilo, tratando de llamar su atención, si va a regañar a alguien mínimo a quien tiene la culpa realmente

-ESO ES DEMASIADO-grito Emil enojado mientras se levantaba de su asiento, esto se pondrá feo

-¿Emil, que estás haciendo?-pregunte ya que no entiendo porque reacciono así

-no me importa si eres la presidenta, pero ¿no te sentirías mal si te echaran por un error así?-le dijo enojado pero ella sigue manteniendo esa seriedad en su rostro

-oye-trate de llamar la atención de Emil para que se calmara un poco

-no me detengas, Hayato-me dijo serio y de forma autoritaria-no soporto a la gente que abusa de su poder así-

-tienes razón pero…...-trate de volver a hablar con él pero Liddy me interrumpió

-no estás en posición de hablar-dijo seria mientras tomaba un micrófono y se alejaba un poco del podio

-como diga-le dije aburrido, realmente no me gusta obedecer a este tipo de personas-pero realmente no creo que deban expulsarlas así…-le comence a decir mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para mí también ya que si le digo que no me encontrar porque me dio vergüenza que me vieran seguramente me expulsan también y no me puedo permitir eso

-Hayato kisaragi, no, esto va para todos, no solo son estudiantes, son Slayer inexpertos que arriesgaran sus vidas para enfrentar a los Savages, es posible que un solo error en la batalla pueda ser fatal y destruya a todo su escuadrón, no es cuestión de frecuencia incumplir las ordenes los llevara a su muerte-

De cierta manera tiene razón, solo somos soldados que están por aprender, pero igualmente durante la batalla se aprende

-pero hay veces que las ordenes están equivocadas-continuo hablando Emil

-suficiente, Emil crossford, las ordenes de Claire-sama son absolutas, es la reina de las artes marciales-

-¿Cómo que reina?-le pregunto Emil indignado-Hayato tiene una nota de respuesta mayor-dijo mientras me señalaba

Por favor no me involucres

-Emil crossford, sigues menospreciándola, también serás expulsado-

-BIEN POR MI-grito enojado, por lo que decidí taparle la boca porque si sigue hablando esto no terminara bien para ninguno

-muy bien-dijo Claire, a que se refiere-como deseas, serás expulsado junto con esas dos-

Ante esa declaración él quería gritarle así que tuve que sostenerlo más fuerte, de verdad esto no podría ser peor

-Hayato kisaragi -volvió a hablar Claire, yo y mi bocata

-si-dije aburrido levantándome, provocando que Emil callera, para que te sostienes en mi

-¿tienes algún problema con el castigo de esas chicas?-

-a decir verdad-

-¿lo tienes?-

-si la verdad es que si lo tengo-dije serio haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, parece que nadie ha cuestionado sus órdenes, llego la hora que alguien lo haga-ellas llegaron tarde porque fueron a buscarme y lo de Emil es consecuencia de ello, así que si quieres culpar a alguien adelante aquí estoy yo-dije serio y manteniéndome firme, no voy a bajar la cabeza, no otra vez-puede que no tenga posición de decir algo pero eso es lo que pienso, espero que lo comprendas-

-Hayato kisaragi, no seas altanero-me dijo la peli verde como si no tuviera derecho a pensar de esa manera

-muy bien-dijo Claire de forma tranquila

-PRESIDENTA-le grito sorprendida pero ella simplemente levanto la mano en señal de silencia

-entonces, hagamos esto, Hayato kisaragi-comenzó a decir mientras me señalaba, tanto que estoy escuchando mi nombre completo que hasta yo me estoy comenzando a aburrir de escucharlo-yo, Claire Harvey, te desafío a un duelo-

¿Perdón?

En ese momento todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante tal declaración

-si me derrotas, retirare su castigo, lo haremos mañana por la tarde, en el coliseo principal-

-por mi está bien-dije tranquilo, es mejor terminar con esto como se resolverlo

-así es aceptamos-dijo Emil metiéndose a la conversación, realmente es un cabeza hueca, de eso me estoy dando cuenta-indiscutiblemente, ganaras-me alegra saber que alguien confía en mi

Ya que por lo que veo de los demás, nadie cree que tenga posibilidades y Claire se mantiene con esa mirada fría, esos ojos que nos miran como si fuéramos menos que ella, será divertido hacerle cambiar esa expresión

Pero bueno, ahora el problema es ¿Cómo peleare en un duelo donde se usaran un Hundred, si no tengo uno?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ahora que lo pienso quizás no fue buena idea -le dije a Emil mientras caminábamos por un curioso edificio

Luego de aquella discusión nos dieron permiso para retirarnos y Emil inmediatamente me llevo a este lugar diciendo que habría algo que me ayudaría

-el que?-

-aceptar, digo es la más fuerte de Little Garden, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado-

-tranquilo, estarás bien, Hayato-me dijo tranquilo-seguro ganaras-

-¿y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-le pregunte, no recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna de las peleas que tenido

-no pasa nada, vamos-me dijo mientras entraba en un elevador

-ya que-dije aburrido para acompañarlo

-te presentare a una buena amiga-me dijo feliz mientras oprimía unos botones en una consola

-¿amiga?-dudo que sea el momento de hacer amistades, primero tengo que ver cómo demonios le hare para la pelea, aunque pesándolo bien con o sin Hundred tengo buenas posibilidades de ganar

-la tecnóloga principal de Little Garden-me dijo mientras me veía, okey como llegas a tener amigos así en el primer día-la jefa investigadora de los Hundred-

Solo espero que no se alguien extraña

.

.

.

-así que tú eres Hayato kisaragi-kun-me dijo una chica que no aparentaba mas de 15, su cabello era de color morado bastante desalineado, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, llevaba gafas y la típica bata de laboratorio y se encontraba comiendo una paleta-me llamo Charlotte Diamandias-dijo mientras extendía su mano-llámame Char-

-mucho gusto-le dije mientras estrechaba su mano, al hacerlo de la nada una chica que estaba detrás de ella comenzó a olfatearme como lo haría un perro, esta chica tenía el cabello castaño, ojos color morado, llevaba un traje de maid aunque algo que llamo mi atención era que llevaba unas orejas y cola

-eres del imperio de Yamato, pero no hueles a salsa de soja-me dijo sonriente

-no solemos oler así….-le dije algo confundido por esa acción, en ese momento Char comenzó a reírse, que es lo divertido

-puede parecer rara, pero en realidad es una ayudante muy talentosa-dijo sonriente

-mucho gusto, soy Meimei-dijo la chica

-mucho gusto-le dije de forma tranquila

-y Char es tan pequeña que fácilmente la confunden con una niña prodigio-dijo Emil, wow así que tiene más años de los que aparenta, mejor no digo nada

-¿tratas de insultarme?-le reprocho Char a Emil-no soy una niña-Emil…...-de la nada Emil llego frente a ella y comenzó a jalarle las mejillas bastante fuerte

-Char, me llamo Emil, lo olvidaste-decia "sonriente" Emil, aunque su mirada reflejaba enojo, aunque ni idea del porque dijo bien su nombre

-lo siento Emil-dijo Char como podia por sus mejillas, para que Emil lo soltara y ella se sentó en la única silla, si claro siéntate tú y nosotros aquí parados-pero me sorprende, un chico que nunca ha usado un Hundred tendrá un duelo con Claire Harvey-

-las noticias viajan rápido-dijo Emil sorprendido aunque yo también lo estoy, no han pasado ni 3 horas desde eso y ya todos lo saben

-Liza me lo dijo-dijo ella tranquila, ¿Quién es LiZA?

-es la computadora autónoma que controla todo en Little Garden-explico Meimei, así que esta computadora sabe todo lo que pasa, eh-también puede decirle a la gente lo que quiera-dijo mientras nos señalaba una especie de tuvo verde trasparente con varios cables dentro de él y en la parte superior habían varios soportes de color dorado

-así que eso es LiZA-dije sorprendido, es la primera vez que escucho que algo así existe

-EXACTO-escuchamos una voz mecánica mientras que esa palabra aparecía en algunos monitores, así que también es una IA interactiva eh

-este es tu Hundred-dijo Char mientras me entregaba un cristal rojo con un borde metálico negro-debería explicarlo antes de dártelo-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y ponía a reproducir un video, video donde apareció un Savages, en ese momento no pude evitar que mi brazo derecho temblara, pero parece que nadie lo noto-los Hundred son nuestra única arma contra los Savages-dijo para que luego ese Savages fuera atacado por los miembros del consejo-pero solo los humanos que responden a las variable sones pueden usarlos, los llamados Slayer, los Hundred cambian de forma en función de quien los usa-dijo para que luego en la pantalla apareciera Claire invocando su Hundred-son los "cien armamentos"-así que hay 100 tipos diferentes eh-de ahí proviene su nombre-dijo tranquila, luego en la pantalla Claire apareciera con su Hundred, son una especie de drones unos 6 en total en forma de diamante-Claire Harvey usa este, plataformas de cañones flotantes que controla a voluntad-para luego ver como esas cosas disparaban terminando de destruir a ese Savages-es un tipo draggon-

-como pensé, es muy buena-reconoció Emil

-los Hundred toman formas diferentes y tienen varios estilos de combate-dijo mientras que la pantalla cambiaba mostrando diferentes modelos de Hundred-pero el objetivo es uno solo, proteger a la humanidad, Hayato-kun, cuando tomes tu Hundred, se te confiara esa responsabilidad, ¿estás preparado?-me pregunto mientras levantaba ese cristal

No lo dudes, me he preparado desde hace tiempo, no voy a dudar y no voy a retroceder, escogí este camino y pienso seguirlo sin importar lo duro que sea

-si-le dije de forma seria

-bien dicho-dijo mientras me lo entregaba

Así que este es mi Hundred, eh, será divertido ver qué tipo es y que poder hacer con el

-Tengo una arena para que practiquen-dijo Char mientras señalaba una puerta-pónganse sus variable suit y úsenla como quieran-

-gracias-dijimos a la arena

.

.

.

Así que nos dirigimos hacia la arena y nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, aunque algo que me di cuenta era que no cubría los brazos, este traje era de color negro con detalles en rojo y azul, supongo que tomo el mismo color que la piedra que es mi Hundred

-supongo que tendré que improvisar-dije para sacar unas vendas y comenzar a cubrir mis brazos, suerte que tiene guantes esta cosa así que tengo un punto de apoyo

-Hayato, ya estás?-escuche la voz de Emil desde afuera

-si enseguida voy-esto sí que es extraño-me queje para salir y ver que la arena era realmente grande, diría que dos veces un campo de softball eso si es grande-wow, lo único que me tiene más impresionado, es que esta cosa sea muy ajustada-me queje en lo personal prefiero la ropa orlada

-si-dijo Emil mientras se paraba enfrente de mí, su traje era algo similar al mío solo que de color blanco con negro y unos detalles en celeste-el traje también toma una forma diferente según la persona…-comenzó a decirme para luego sonrojarse y darse la vuelta-¿Qué estás viendo?-

-porque te avergüenzas si somos chicos-le dije ya que a mí no me da vergüenza, pero rápidamente poso su mirada sobre los vendajes de mis brazos

-te paso algo-me dijo preocupado mientras señalaba esos vendajes

-ah eso, para nada, solo me gusta usarlos cuando entreno-le mentí, aunque no es tanto quizás una verdad a medias, me gusta usar esto cuando entreno pero más lo utilizo para ocultar "eso"

-está bien, como se saca tu Hundred de una vez-me dijo serio

-como digas-le dije aburrido mientras lo sacaba-como demonios se enciende esto-dije mientras lo veía buscando un interruptor o algo así

-sostén tu Hundred y desea que se convierta en un arma-me dijo Emil de forma seria-di "Hundred en" para libelarla-entonces funciona con la voz, eh

-creo que entendí-dije tranquilo

-bueno, inténtalo-me dijo para alejarse unos cuantos metros

-adelante-dije serio mientras lo apretaba con fuerza con mi brazo derecho, cerré los ojos y conoce a imaginar que arme podría utilizar

(Narra omnisciente)

Al momento de hacerlo el Hundred de Hayato comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza, Emil se encontraba emocionado al saber qué tipo de Hundred seria, pero algo que le llamo la atención era que esa luz estaba mesclada con negro y un verde claro, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que solo fueron unos segundos

Al estar decidido en su arma Hayato abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada determinada

-Hundred on-dijo serio para lanzar la piedra frente a él, la cual brillo por unos segundos para luego explotar en cientos de partículas, el brillo duro unos segundos en el cual, la gema se trasformó en el armamento

Su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por un protector que subía desde su muñeca hasta su codo, cubriendo el dorso de este lado, desde el hombro hasta su mano había una placa que estaba prácticamente flotando

En su lado derecho todo el brazo fue cubierto por armadura dándole un aspecto un poco más robusto, en su mano apareció una espada de color negro con el filo color cromo, en su cintura se encontraban una especie de propulsores

(Narra Hayato)

-bien hecho Hayato-kun-escuche la voz de Char en todo el lugar mientras veía curioso el Hundred, uf al menos sé que estoy cubierto-ese es tu Hundred, Hien-dijo Char apareciendo en una pantalla

Así que así se llama eh, curioso nombre

-su forma es del tipo chevalier-dijo Meimei mientras empujaba a Char

-con esto estaré perfecto, será un honor poder usarte, Hien-dije mientras levantaba la espada, hace tiempo me enseñaron que uno tiene que mostrar respeto hacia su arma, aunque solo se utilice un momento ese momento podría costarte la vida, así que tienes que respetar tu arma

-sabía que tu Hundred seria genial-dijo Emil emocionado-bien yo también-dijo mientras sostenía el collar de su cuello, como si buscara algo, sacando una piedra parecida a la mía solo que esta era de color celeste

-¿así que ya tienes un Hundred, eh?-dije divertido, aunque no me lo esperaba, dijo que también era alumno de primer año y ya tiene uno

-sí, pasaron algunas cosas-dijo divertido para hacer lo mismo que yo-Hundred on-dijo para que esa piedra desprendiera una luz de color celeste

Esa luz me segó unos segundos, una vez que desapareció pude ver que tenía varias placas flotaban detrás de él, haciendo un semicírculo, parecen las hélices de un avión, también tenía protectores en los brazos de color plateado

-y ese diseño-dije sorprendido

-este es arms shroud, ti tipo innocence es algo especial-

-¿tipo innocence?-que demonios es eso, creo que buscare que tipo de Hundred hay

-como sea mañana es el duelo, no tenemos tiempo-dijo serio para que esas hélices se trasformaran en una especie de drones-así que no me contendré-

Debes estar bromeando

-fuego-dijo para que esos 5 drones dispararan

-Demonios-dije sorprendido para levantar la espada y bloquear con ella el ataque, por la fuerza que este impacto tuve que utilizar la otra mano pero algo raro está pasando, pude ver como una especie de energía aparecía entre la espada y el ataque recibiéndolo todo, al cabo de unos segundos el ataque termino

-impresionante Hayato, formaste una barrera de energía de la nada-dijo Emil sorprendido

Ah conque eso era, una barrera de energía

-bueno, si-le dije aun sorprendido, digo ni yo sabía que podia hacer eso-pero dime porque me atacaste de la nada-

-la presidenta no se contendrá-dijo para volver a dispara

No estoy seguro si pode detenerlos, se nota que vienen con más fuerza, solo me queda esquivar, pero con la distancia que tenemos, no estoy seguro si poder moverme a tiempo, mientras pensaba en eso, pude ver con una energía comenzó a reunirse en mis pies y me movió bruscamente a la derecha evitando el ataque, pero para evitar chocar contra la pared, clave la espada en el suelo frenando de golpe pero al menos siguiendo en pie

-uf, eso sí que estuvo cerca-dije sorprendido notando como había evitado eso, definitivamente le pedirá a Char si me puede prestar un manual o algo, no quiero tener que usar "eso" para esta pelea así que preferiría conocer que capacidades tiene este Hundred

-genial, genial, Hayato-vino corriendo Emil mientras sonreía, no creo que sea tan genial, estoy haciendo las cosas de pura suerte-puedes ganar, no hay duda de ello-

-yo tampoco dudo que vaya a ganar-le dije serio

-se me ocurrió un plan-de verdad tan rápido pudo pensar en una estrategia viendo solo dos movimientos y mi Hundred, solo espero que no se algo tonto-como sea, continuemos-dijo para hacer aparecer otro dron a centímetros de mi cara

-Por favor dame un respiro-suspire para utilizar el mismo truco de antes y esquivar el disparo por poco-vas a tener que hacerlo mejor-dije serio mientras lo señalaba con mi espada-tú mismo lo dijiste, la presidenta no se contendrá, así que no lo hagas tú también, pelea con todo-

-HAI-dijo para apuntarme con todos los drones

-adelante-sonreí divertido, hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos saliendo de la arena y del edificio en general, al mirar me di cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo, je ni me di cuenta de que hora era

-eso fue increíble, ahora definitivamente sé que ganaras-me decia Emil mientras salíamos

-de eso no tengas duda-le dije tranquilo, después de todo ya tengo una idea de que hacer y si no, me tocara usar eso, pero igual ganare, en ese momento pude escuchar un sonido, a mi teléfono, veamos-rayos, mi hermana-dije sorprendido al ver la pantalla, 48 mensajes sin leer de Karen, demonios ahora si está enojada-olvide que le había prometido ir al hospital después de la ceremonia de ingreso-

-¿al hospital?-me pregunto Emi, a cierto no le explique-¿tu hermana está hospitalizada?-

-sí, tiene un cuerpo frágil-dije mientras guardaba mi teléfono-vine a Little Garden con la condición que recibiría el mejor tratamiento-dije serio, aunque no fui el único que puso una condición para poder venir-lo siento Emil, vuelve solo a los dormitorios, nos vemos después-le dije mientras me ponía a correr con rumbo al hospital, espero que no esté muy enojada

.

.

.

.

-lo siento mucho Karen-me disculpe con la cabeza

Luego de haber llegado, que por cierto fue bastante tarde mi hermana no me recibió precisamente feliz, literalmente me ha está aplicando la ley del hielo como por 20 minutos

Mi hermana es una chica de unos 15 años, cabello color negro bastante largo, sus ojos son de color morado, su cuerpo es pequeño y tengo que decirlo es realmente infantil

-realmente metí la pata, lo lamento-me seguí disculpando, con otras personas no insistiría tanto en disculparme, pero ella es mi hermana, mi única familia, ya perdí a mis padres no sé cómo estaría si ella comenzara a odiarme-¿no puedes perdonarme?-le pregunte algo más calmado

-bueno….-dijo mientras se volteaba pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, ¿de verdad sigue con eso?

-….-no dije nada y simplemente me puse ver a mi alrededor para ver si no venía nadie y para mi suerte era así-si no hay remedio-dije para darle un beso en la frente

Desde pequeños siempre que se enoja conmigo hace esto para que me perdone, luego que me separo me mira con una sonrisa

-te perdono-dijo sonriente-por cierto, has tenido problemas con eso?-me pregunto mientras miraba mi brazo derecho, ella llego unos días antes que yo, supongo que está preocupada

-no te preocupes, he podido mantenerlo todo tranquilo y sin ningún problema-le dije sonriente, no quiero preocuparla y tampoco quiero mencionar lo del duelo de mañana

-está bien, creeré en ti-dijo sonriente-ah sí, como fue la ceremonia de ingreso-me dijo sin perder su sonrisa

Y yo que no quería contestar esa pregunta

-ah, bueno, lo que sucede es…pasaron muchas cosas-comence a divagar para saber cómo explicarle, pero para mi suerte alguien toco la puerta

-pase-dijo Karen para luego escuchar la puerta y quien entra es una chica bastante bien dotada, tiene el cabello azul, ojos morado claro y llevaba un traje de enfermera-casi termina las horas de visita-dijo algo apenada

-¿Qué, tan pronto?-dijo mi hermana algo enojada, bueno tampoco creo que sea eso, más seria que me tarde demasiado en venir

-disculpe, ya me voy-dije algo nervioso, siento que si me quedo más tiempo algo malo podría pasar, suerte que mi hermana no lo ha notado

-Hayato, pervertido-me dijo mi hermana en reproche

Y con eso mi día ha sido un fracaso

-que-dije sorprendido

-te sonrojas mirando los pechos de Miharu-me dijo mientras volvía a voltear la cabeza

Ah conque así se llama, pero eso no es el problema ahora

-no es cierto, yo no…-trate de buscar una excusa pero en estos momentos no se me ocurre nada, porque todo tiene que pasarme en este día

.

.

.

.

.

.

-de verdad este día no podría ser peor-dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, luego de conseguir que Karen me perdonara y salir del hospital me dirigía a los dormitorios, luego de este día todo lo que quiero es dormir, luego de llegar pase mi teléfono por la puerta para abrirlo, tengo que decirlo esto es bastante conveniente, me pregunto si funcionara igual aunque me quede sin batería

-¿la luz está encendida?-puede ser que tenga un sistema automático o algo así mientras pensaba eso abrí la puerta entrando en la habitación, al hacerlo pude ver a Emil, pero había algo raro en él, tiene el cabello más largo, además parece que acaba de salir del baño ya que tiene el torso cubierto por una toalla y está colocándose…¿ropa interior de mujer?

-¿Emil?-dije con total duda llamando su atención

-Hayato-dijo con sorpresa para luego sonrojarse-FUERA-grito mientras me arrojaba de todo, es momento de la retirara estratégica, mientras alía de la habitación pude sentir como algo me golpeaba fuertemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mi visión comenzó a volverse oscura

(Narra Emil)

-creo que me pase-dije en sorpresa al ver a Hayato tirado en el piso y sin señales de moverse-será mejor hacer algo-me dije para pensar cómo hacer parecer esto algo convincente

.

(Narra Hayato)

Qué demonios paso, solo recuerdo que algo me golpeó la cabeza y luego, creo que caí inconsciente, comienzo a abrir los ojos de manera perezosa para encontrarme con Emil mirándome a los ojos

-¿Emil?-pregunte para levantarme de golpe y golpearle la frente con la mía-ouchs-dije mientras me sobaba la frente al igual que Emil

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos veíamos algo enojados

-es tu culpa por levantarte tan rápido-me dijo Emil enojado

-idiota, es tu culpa por recostarme en tu regazo siendo hombres-dije sintiéndome extraño, he pasado por bastante pero jamás pensé que llegaría el día donde dormiría en el regazo de un hombre, ni con mi padre hice tal cosa, aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haber hecho mucho con ellos, o siquiera alguna actividad familiar-me sorprendiste-

-en primer lugar, la culpa es tuya-me dijo enojado mientras se levantaba

¿Y ahora porque es mi culpa?

-todo esto paso porque entraste sin más-me continúo diciendo pero no entiendo nada

-¿sin más?-le dije sorprendido-¿Qué esperabas?, este es mi cuarto-le dije tranquilo, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-espera, que estás haciendo en mi cuarto-

-¿no te lo dije?-me dijo mientras pensaba en algo-somos compañeros de cuarto-me dijo sonriente

-enserio-

-bueno eso es lo que paso-dijo feliz para levantar las manos-vamos dame tu uniforme-

¿Espera, que?

-arreglare el parche que se salió-dijo para que me diera cuenta que realmente se había salido

-está bien-dije para quitarme la chaqueta y dársela

En eso el saco una caja que tenía varios irlos y agujas, me sorprende que sepa coser, aunque yo también se un poco, aunque por lo que puedo ver le es algo difícil

-estas seguro que puedes-le dije con algo de duda-puedo hacerlo yo-

-mañana tienes un duelo importante-me respondió mientras seguía cociendo-deja que me encargue…-no pudo seguir hablando porque se pinchó el dedo

-¿vez?-le dije tranquilo para luego ver que la herida comenzaba a sangrar, de la nada aparecieron en mi cabeza los recuerdos de ese día, todos pasando de manera rápida-tenemos que tratarlo pronto-dije nervioso para sacar un poco del vendaje que tenía en mi brazo derecho y cortar un pedazo, me hacer a Emil y comence a vendarlo

-Hayato, no tienes que hacerlo-me decia Emil mientras yo terminaba de cubrir la herida

-listo ya está, ¿estás bien?-le pregunte un poco más calmado

-si-me dijo un poco callado, supongo que le fue algo incómodo-pero no era para tanto-me dijo viendo el vendaje

-así soy yo-le dije de forma desinteresada-hace tiempo, me vi envuelto en el ataque de un Savages, cuando veo a alguien herido tengo que ayudarlo-le dije divertido para luego levantarme

-Hayato, gracias-

-no hay porque, bueno yo iré a tomar un baño-le dije mientras me acercaba al baño

-está bien-me respondió

-okey-termine de decir para entrar al baño y comenzar a desvestirme, cuando termine de hacerlo me mire en el espejo, viendo las varias cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo y el vendaje que iba desde mi mano hasta el hombro, asegurándome que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada comence a desenvolverlo mirando mi brazo del era una extraña mescla de metal y partes negras con verde, mi mano de la parte de la palma y los dedos maquine y anular eran de metal mientras que los demás eran de color negro con la parte de la articulación en verde, el brazo se separaba en dos parte la parte superior era de varias placas de metal y la inferior de color verde

-parece casi irreal que este sea mi brazo-susurre para comenzar a abrir y cerrar la mano para luego mirar una pulsera que tenía en la muñeca-lo más probable es que necesite utilizarlo-dije serio para meterme a la ducha-espero no tener que llegar a usarlo realmente-

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en el coliseo listo para la pelea, lo que me sorprende es el tamaño de este lugar, puedo creer que toda la escuela cabe en este lugar, además de que hay cientos de espectadores y yo que quería que esto fuera más discreto

Frente a mí se encontraba mi adversaria Claire Harvey, cada uno nos encontrábamos vistiendo nuestros variable suit, el de ella era de color rojo con negro y algunas partes en verde

-¿estás listo?-me pregunto mientras me miraba, esa mirada de indiferencia, como si yo fuera menos que ella

-de hecho si-dije mientras comenzaba a estirarme un poco

-ya veo, en ese caso prepárate, Hundred on-dijo seria para lanzar un cristal verde con rojo, en ese momento una luz verde la cubrió para luego mostrar 6 drones rodeándola

-Hundred on-dije de forma seria para hacer lo mismo que ella

-"el duelo entre la reina, Claire Harvey y el nuevo alumno Hayato kisaragi, dará inicio, el tiempo límite es de 20 minutos"-

-¿20 minutos?-pregunte curioso, no recuerdo que hayan mencionado tiempo

-considéralo como una ventaja, solo tienes que aguantar 20 minutos para ganar-me dijo Claire de forma seria

-entonces tengo la victoria asegurada-dije divertido para ver como los contadores de la pantalla iban llegando a 0

(Narra Emil)

-porque le dio tiempo-pregunte sin entender el porqué, recordando que en ninguno de los combates que había investigado sus adversarios duraban más de 10 minutos, así que por eso lo hizo, quiere ver cuánto tiempo dura Hayato contra ella-solo espero que todo funcione-

(Narra Hayato)

-vamos Hayato kisaragi, muéstrame tu poder-me dijo Claire de forma seria

-considéralo hecho-dije para poner la espada frente a mí y dar una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno este es un nuevo proyecto que me estuve pensando desde hace un tiempo y bueno espero que lo apoyen y que les haya gustado, sin más nos vemos en otra actualización, adiós**


End file.
